One Wish, No Witches
by Kieran
Summary: A Wish Demon Tries To Ruin The Lives Of The Charmed Ones.


One Wish, No Witches  
  
Part One  
"What are you doing Phoebe?" asked Prue.  
"I am looking for a spell to heal Dan's broken heart," said Phoebe.  
"What are you talking about? We can't do that. Dan is going to be here any minute you know, so you had better get that book upstairs now." said Prue.  
"Why is he coming over? Piper and Dan broke up remember," said Phoebe.  
"Yes, I know that. But Piper wants to be friends with Dan still, Dan is having trouble with Piper dumping him for Leo, but he wants them still to have a good friendship." said Prue.  
"Oh, ok. And what does Leo think about that?" Phoebe asked.  
As Prue was about to answer Dan walked in.  
"Hi Prue and Phoebe. I came in, as the door was open already. Where's Piper?"  
"She will be here in a minute, she is just getting some wine." said Prue.  
"Ok. What's that you're reading Phoebe?" asked Dan.  
"Umm, nothing. Its pretty boring actually." said Phoebe.  
Dan then grabbed the book out of her hands. He looked at it and said,"You's are witches, aren't yous?" asked Dan.  
"No we aren't. It is just a book we found in the attic." said Prue.  
"Well, I don't believe you. This is what Piper couldn't tell me, isn't it? You can tell Piper when she comes home I lost my appetite." said Dan as he walked away, heading for the door, still with the book of shadows in his hands.  
"Dan! Wait! You can't take that with you. Give it back!" yelled Prue.  
Prue was real mad. She thought Phoebe had grown up.  
"I can't believe you Phoebe sometimes. Ever since you came back to San Francisco you have ruined our lives. Sometimes. I wish you had never come here Phoebe." said Prue.  
As Prue said that a big loud voice echoed through the manor. A demon had been watching over the manor. He knew this was his chance to get rid of the witches.  
"Done!" a voice echoed through the manor.  
In the next second, time was completely changed. Phoebe was not around and had never come back into Prue and Pipers lives.  
  
Part Two  
"Hi Piper. Where is Dan?" asked Leo.  
"Who are you?" asked Piper.  
"You know who I am Piper. I am Leo, your boyfriend. Remember?" said Leo.  
"I don't have a boyfriend. Please leave. I am going to bed.," said Piper.  
"What? I am your boyfriend. What has happened Piper?" asked Leo.  
Leo had walked in after the wish; the only thing that had changed was whoever was in the manor at the time. Leo was really concerned, he had no idea a demon had changed the lives of the Halliwells completely.  
"Nothing has happened. What are you still doing here?" asked Piper.  
"Hey, I've got to go, but I will be back and I want to know why you are acting like this." said Leo.  
Leo went. Prue came running down the stairs, she was late for a Buckland's meeting.  
"Where are you going at this time of the night Prue?" asked Piper.  
"I am going to work. I forgot about this meeting that I was meant to be at an hour ago. Who was that guy?" asked Prue.  
"It was some guy named Leo claiming to be my boyfriend. He said he is coming back. Do you think we should call Andy?" asked Piper.  
"No, when he gets back, explain to him that you don't know him and that yous aren't going out. And if that doesn't work, I guess call Andy." said Prue as you she opened the door and ran to the car.  
It was 1:00, Piper was asleep but Prue hadn't come home and Leo hadn't come back over. She got up and rang Prue.  
"Hi Prue, Where are you?" asked Piper.  
"I am at work. I have to go, see you later Piper." said Prue.  
"Hi there Piper." said Leo, startling Piper.  
"Oh my god! What are you doing? You can't just come in here whenever you feel like it." said Piper.  
"But we are going out and you said you didn't mind me not knocking at the door before I came in." said Leo.  
"Ok, he still thinks we are going out, so I am just going to pretend and break up with him." Piper thought to herself.  
"Ok, Leo. I am sorry but it's over. I never want to see you again. Please leave or I will call the police." said Piper.  
Leo was so shocked. He still didn't know a demon was all behind this and that the demon knew what lives he had interfered with. The demon had been watching Leo very carefully, he didn't want Leo to make them remember.  
"What? Piper, something has happened. Please tell me what has happened." said Leo.  
"Nothing has happened! Leo, look out!" yelled Piper.  
The demon grabbed Leo. Piper saw the demon and covered her eyes. After a few mins she took them off, no one was there.  
  
Part Three  
"Oh my god!" yelled Piper.  
"Piper, What's wrong? I could here you screaming as I got out of the car," said Prue.  
"Do you really want to know?" asked Piper.  
"Yes of course I do, you're my sister and I care about you." said Prue.  
"And your other sister?" asked Piper.  
"Of course I care about Phoebe, but I rarely see her and when was the last time she came to visit us?" asked Prue.  
"Well, I've spoken to her lots of times. We have her phone number and every time she rings you are busy." said Piper.  
"Well, I really like working at Buckland's. Now, that topic is over, tell me what happened." said Prue.  
"Well, I was telling that Leo guy to go and that the relationship was over, then this weird thing came out of no where. I covered my eyes and when I took them off no one was there." said Piper.  
"Oh my god. Are you ok?" asked Prue.  
What they didn't know was that Leo had gone there to tell them what happened but Piper wouldn't let him talk. So now the demon had him and so he couldn't tell the Halliwells anything.  
"Yes I am fine. But that Leo guy. I know I don't know him, but he was kidnapped. What are we going to do?" asked Piper.  
They both had no idea and they had no idea where he was. Piper and Prue went to bed while Leo was going to get some very weird news.  
"So Leo, you thought you could get their powers back didn't you?" asked the demon.  
"Of course I was. You can't stop me you know." said Leo.  
"So why don't you go to them?" said the demon.  
"I have to kill you to get everything to go back to normal. You remind me of someone though. Have you always been a demon?" asked Leo.  
"Oh, so you finally noticed! I am Gary, I used to be best friends with you when I was a white lighter. While I was a white lighter I did a spell to give me the power of the Halliwells but before I got to say the last word of the spell I got turned into a demon, and guess who did the spell for that one! That's right, you did. And now I am going get back at you for what you did!" yelled Gary.  
"Did you have in mind of how you are going to?" asked Leo.  
"Well, I also kidnapped another white lighter just before I got you. Please meet John. Now if he doesn't take your powers he will die, if he does take them off you he will die. So have fun!" yelled Gary, laughing his head off.  
"John, don't do it, I have to save the Halliwells." yelled Leo.  
"Sorry Leo." said John.  
  
Part Four  
"No! Yelled Leo.  
As John was about to take Leo's powers he orbed out and went to the Halliwells, he was going to tell them what had happened, but would they believe him was the question on his mind.  
"Prue, where are you going? You promised me you would help me look for Leo." said Piper.  
"I know, but I have to go to work, they really need me and I need the money." said Prue.  
"And what about me? I really need you." said Piper.  
"Ok, fine, I will go till lunch time and then we will go and look for him." said Prue.  
"Ok. But don't be late." said Piper.  
As Prue was going to leave, Leo orbed in.  
"Where have you been?" asked Piper.  
"I was kidnapped by a demon and I almost lost my powers." said Leo.  
"Well, ok, we know your fine. Please go away and never come back to us." said Prue.  
"No, there is something I have to tell yous." said Leo.  
"Well, we don't want to hear it. Goodbye Leo. See you later Piper." said Prue.  
"Bye Prue, and I guess you can stay as long as you want at Bucklands as we don't need to do what we were going to do." said Piper, trying not to let Leo know she was worried about him.  
"Ok Piper. Bye." said Prue.  
"Piper. Why won't you listen to me? I need to tell you something really important." said Leo.  
"Well, I don't want to know sorry. Please go now." said Piper, heading up to her room.  
"No! I am not going till I tell you what I came here to tell you. Can I show you what I want to tell you?" asked Leo.  
"Ok, fine, show me what you want to tell me about." said Piper.  
"Ok, let's go up to the attic." said Leo.  
"But there's nothing up there. We cleared everything out of their last Spring." said Piper.  
"Oh my god! Why did you do that for?" asked Leo.  
"It was all old stuff so we decided to get rid of it. Except for this weird book, but we put that somewhere where I can't remember." said Piper.  
"Well, that's just great news." said Leo.  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Piper.  
"Well, that book was what I wanted to show you." said Leo.  
Leo was really upset that he couldn't show them the one thing that would help him in telling them about the Power Of Three. Piper was about to go back up to her room when the demon showed up again.  
"So Leo, have you told them yet?" said Gary.  
"No, why have you come back?" asked Leo.  
"Well, I couldn't get your powers, so I am going to have to kill Piper, then there will be no point in you telling her," said Gary, laughing out loud.  
"Umm, I have know idea who you are, but you can have Leo if that's who you want." said Piper, trying not to scream.  
"Well, that's the problem Piper. I tried to get his powers before but he ran away. Now it's your turn, but not to lose your powers, just to die!" yelled Gary.  
Piper just stood there, very afraid of the demon. As Piper turned around to head up to her room, Gary through a big fire ball.  
"Piper? Are you ok?" asked Leo.  
"No Leo she's not. She is dead." said Gary, laughing out loud.  
  
Part Five  
"That's what you think," said Piper.  
"Oh my god! How did you survive that? I'm not worried though, I will just throw some more fire balls at you!" yelled Gary.  
Just as Gary was about to kill Piper, Prue walked in, she had know idea of what had happened.  
"What the hell is going on in here Piper?" asked Prue.  
"Well, I almost got killed by that thing over there." Piper answered, pointing at Gary.  
"Really, well Piper go upstairs and Leo tell me what we have to do to get rid of It." said Prue.  
Just as Piper was about to go upstairs she saw a really sad look on Leo's face.  
"What's wrong Leo?" asked Piper.  
"Well, I have to tell yous both something, but I am not sure you will believe me without some proof." said Leo.  
"What proof did you have in mind of showing us Leo?" asked Prue.  
"Well, Piper told me you cleared out the attic, but you saved one book but yous can't remember where it is." said Leo.  
"Piper always forgets where that is, but I have always remembered where it is as I am the one that hid it. " said Prue.  
"Oh my god! That's great news, where did you put it?" asked Leo.  
"Hey, there is someone else in the room! Stop this crap conversation and let me kill someone!" yelled Gary.  
"We are trying to come up with a plan if you don't mind!" said Piper.  
"Well, as a matter of fact I do mind! I am now going to kill both of you and Prue." said Gary.  
Gary then disappeared, all three of them were worried and decided to leave the manor.  
"Ok, let's leave and I will take you to where the book is," said Prue.  
"Not so fast!" yelled Gary, almost giving everyone a heart attack.  
Gary then lifted his hands up in the air, his hands had a weird black circle spinning around on top of them.  
"Where did you go and what the hell is on your hands?" asked Leo.  
"Well, I was getting ready for my plan to kill Prue and Piper. I think you have wasted enough of my time, I am now going to kill yous with these big black fireballs. They will kill you, you will then arise and will be bad black witches!" yelled Gary.  
Gary then threw one at Prue.  
"Prue, are you ok?" asked Piper.  
"We need her alive as she knows where the book is. Prue, please tell us your ok." said Leo.  
Piper and Leo stood there, yelling at Prue, trying to get her to wake up.  
"Well, last time this happened we thought Piper was dead. I think actually this time my plan worked. Say goodbye to your sister Piper!" yelled Gary.  
"Prue, please wake up. Where is the book." said Piper.  
"The book is..." said Prue.  
  
Part Six  
"Prue, where is the book?" asked Piper.  
"She's unconscious Piper, let's get out of here." Leo said as he picked up Prue and ran out the door with Piper following him.  
They ran all the way to the end of the street where Leo lied Prue down. Piper was so worried, she didn't know what to do.  
"Ok Piper, your about to see something you have probably never seen before." said Leo.  
"Ok, well, I am ready when you are." said Piper.  
Leo then healed Prue. Piper was so shocked she almost fainted, but she just knelt down and looked at Prue to see if she was awake.  
"Prue, are you ok?" asked Piper.  
"Yes, I am fine. But how am I fine? Who and what healed me?" asked Prue.  
"It was me Prue, I am a white lighter. Now I hate to rush things but we must get that book. Can you remember where it is?" Leo asked.  
"Yes, it's at Buckland's in a safe." said Prue.  
"Ok, let's go get it." Leo said, hoping everything would turn out all right soon.  
As they approached Buckland's Prue's secretary was waiting outside with a very angry look on her face.  
"Barbara, what's wrong?" asked Prue.  
"I lost my job because of you! You didn't go to a very important meeting and when I was asked about where you were I didn't know so they said if that you weren't back in the next 10 minutes I would be fired, and guess what I am fired!" yelled Barbara.  
"I am sorry, but I had to check on Piper, she wasn't feeling well, I was on my way now, I am sorry you lost your job. But please don't worry, I will explain to them what happened and at least you will still have a job here, ok?" asked Prue.  
"Yes, ok." said Barbara.  
Prue didn't have time to explain just yet so she took Leo and Piper up to her office. She went to the safe and the book wasn't there.  
"Where is the book Prue?" asked Piper.  
"Umm, it was here last time I put it here." said Prue.  
Prue then shut the safe, worrying where it was and then appeared Gary.  
"Hello again everyone. Looking for this?" asked Gary.  
"Yes I am, now give it to me!" yelled Prue.  
"Nope, sorry I can't give it back, I have failed destroying three things so far, I am not going to fail a fourth.  
Gary pushed Piper and Prue to the other side of the room and then just looked at Leo.  
"You couldn't save the Halliwells could you! Now this book will be nothing but ashes on the ground!" yelled Gary, who then pushed Leo who landed on Piper.  
"And now for the killing of the book!" yelled Gary, laughing his head off.  
Gary put the book on Prue's desk, he held up his hand which had a big fire ball ready to throw at the book.  
"And now for the count down. 5,4,3,2,1." Gary yelled.  
Leo was shocked at what he just saw.  
  
Part Seven  
"Prue, when did you learn how do kick like that?" asked Leo.  
"I didn't, I just did. Can you please kill him now Leo, this may be our last chance." said Prue.  
"Ok, but we need the book to kill him, there is a spell in there that I must say." Said Leo.  
Piper grabbed the book. Gary was still on the ground and didn't seem to be moving at all. Leo found the spell he had to say and said it.  
"Winds of darkness. Blood of night. I say this spell. To save three lives. Take this demon. Undo the time he ruined of the Halliwells lives." said Leo.  
"No! You can't kill me. These witches were meant to die." Yelled Gary.  
"Well, you made a big mistake didn't you!" yelled Leo, happy that everything was about to go normal.  
Then as Gary died, everything was sent back to the day of the wish, but this time there would be no wish.  
"Phoebe, please take that book upstairs, Dan will be here soon." said Prue.  
"Ok, I don't want him to find out. Its going upstairs now." said Phoebe.  
"Where is Leo?" asked Prue.  
"Here I am, do you want to know what happened?" asked Leo.  
"Ok." said Prue.  
"Well, this same day you made a wish that Phoebe had never come here. A demon changed everything completely. You still worked at Buckland's, Prue. Phoebe you had never come to San Francisco and Piper still worked at Quake." said Leo.  
"Oh my god! I can't believe what I said did all that. I am so sorry Phoebe, I would never wish that again." said Prue.  
"That's ok. I forgive you. At least everything is back to normal." said Phoebe, then realising she still had the book so she took it upstairs. 


End file.
